1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a high molecular dispersion type liquid crystal display element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a high molecular dispersion type liquid crystal display element which produces liquid crystal elements having characteristics which differ locally, such as voltage transparency and the like characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of manufacturing high molecular dispersion type liquid crystal display elements are known. For example, FIGS. 11-13 illustrate a prior art method of manufacturing high molecular dispersion type liquid crystal display elements. The prior art method consists of the process steps described below.
Firstly, as shown in FIG. 13, in process step (1), two glass substrates 4A, 4B are patterned with respective transparent electrodes 6.
Next, in process step (2), the two glass substrates 4A, 4B, with respective opposing transparent electrodes 6 are made to face each other, and, as shown in FIGS. 11A and 11B, the periphery of the glass substrates 4A, 4B is sealed with a sealant 3, except for a liquid crystal injection aperture portion D1A.
In process step (3), the device D1 prepared in process step (2) and a mixture 5 consisting of liquid crystals and a photohardening resin is placed in a reduced pressure container 20 in which a vacuum can be drawn, and, in the state A shown in FIG. 12A, the pressure is reduced.
Continuing, in process step (4), in the state B shown in FIG. 12B, a state of sufficiently reduced pressure, the device D1 is immersed in the mixture 5.
In process step (5), in the state in which the aperture portion D1A of the device D1 is completely occupied within the mixture 5, the pressure of the interior of the reduced pressure container 20 is returned to atmospheric pressure. At this time, because the pressure within the device D1 is reduced, the mixture 5 enters the interior of the device D1 as a result of the atmospheric pressure.
In process step (6), the device D1 is removed from the reduced pressure container 20, and the aperture portion D1 A, through which the mixture 5 had been injected, is completely sealed with sealant.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 13, in process step (7), an exposure process is performed wherein light 22 is irradiated on the device D1 from a light source 21, and the photohardening resin of the mixture 5 is hardened.
Nevertheless, in accordance with the prior art method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, the display characteristics are uniform over the whole surface of the liquid crystal. As a result of the uniform display characteristics, a problem occurs because liquid crystal elements cannot be manufactured such that display characteristics locally differ from each other, for example, by changing temperature, and the display functions of the liquid crystal cannot be extended.